Surfactants have been used widely in many fields. In the use of surfactants, properties such as wetting, spreading, foaming, detergency, and the like are important in the various applications in which they are employed.
Additionally, some surfactants have been shown to inhibit the uptake of various agrochemicals in various plant species. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a surfactant that maintains desirable surfactant properties while also providing for increased uptake of agrochemicals in various plant species.